CARPE DIEM
by yas-NYPD
Summary: UPLOADED CHAPTER 5! SN Sara empieza a vivir la vida y lo hace de una manera desenfrenada, por suerte tiene a alguien para guiarla
1. Descolocado

Título: CARPE DIEM Autora: NYPD Tipo: Acción / Romance N/S (a caso hay otra pareja mejor ;p) Rated: PG, PG-13 Resumen: Sara empieza a vivir la vida de una manera desenfrenada y no le está haciendo ningún bien, alguien la ayudará a salir de ello. Nota de la autora: Este fanfic está basado en el episodio en el que Sara decide hacer limpieza en la cocina.... este relato se reproduce algunos días después. Es el primer fic que escribo, siempre he tenido un montón de ideas en mi cabeza pero nunca me he atrevido a dar el paso, así que por favor decirme que os parece y si dedo seguir escribiendo. Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos...... pertenecen a..... y bueno todo ese rollo que ya sabéis.  
  
CAPÍTULO I- Descolocado  
  
Nick conducía por las calles repletas de gente de Las Vegas. No hacía más de una hora que había comenzado su turno y ya le habían asignado un caso, no era gran cosa pero la noche anterior había sido bastante aburrida así que agradeció a los cielos un poco de movimiento.  
  
Después de veinte minutos al mando de su Tahoe llegó hasta el Midtowm Club, el nuevo local de moda en la ciudad, las cosas no podían irle mejor encima de tener un caso con el que distraerse podría alardear después de haber podido entrar en uno de los lugares más selectos, sin duda era su día de suerte.  
  
Cogió su maletín con todo lo necesario para trabajar la escena y se acercó a las puertas donde le esperaba Brass. No había nadie en la entrada, no porque hubieran cerrado el club sino porque todo el mundo sabía que no merecía la pena, sin invitación no había nada que hacer.  
  
-Nick, hombre, ¿te envían a ti? Dijo extrañado.  
  
-Sí, ¿a quién esperabas?  
  
-A Warrick, me dijeron que vendría él, pero es igual.  
  
-Me gusta ver que pensáis en mi. Dijo irónico, a l oque Brass le respondió con una mueca. Ambos seguían de pie en la entrada.  
  
-Bueno te explico porque dentro hay un ruido brutal.  
  
-No lo han cerrado? Dijo extrañado, no pensaba que la gente quisiera estar allí dentro con un cadáver.  
  
-¿Cerrar? ¿Aquí, en Las Vegas? Dijo casi riendo. -Se trata de un hombre blanco de 37 años, le han encontrado en una de las salas para VIPs hará unos sesenta y cinco minutos, todo apunta a una sobredosis... así que no creo que tengas que hacer mucho, acaba rápido, el dueño del local está mosca por lo sucedido y no quiere que se enteren los medios de comunicación...  
  
-Así que ahora hacemos caso a los dueños ....  
  
-Sí, cuando tienen influencias en las grandes esferas.  
  
Dicho eso Brass abrió la puerta y se adentró en el hall seguido por Nick, quien no se perdía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, si quería convencer a la gente que había estado en el Midtown tenía que parecer convincente y para eso necesitaba saber donde se encontraba.  
  
Era una sala muy amplia rodeada de espejos y columnas muy anchas repartidas al azar, sin duda no eran más que parte de la decoración, unas tres barras con sus barmans, en el centro había un pista de baile, aunque nadie bailaba, la poca gente que había se concentraba en las mesas con sillas altas y los muchos sofás. Eso si que contradijo a Nick, pensaba encontrarlo abarrotado de gente pero en lugar de eso vio que no estaba ni a la mitad de su aforo, como máximo habrían unas doscientas personas.  
  
Le fascinó ver que todo el mundo en el local era gente joven, guapa y bien vestida, seguramente eran los hijos de los ricos de la ciudad, estos ocupaban principalmente las barras, y en los sofás había grupos más grande de gente, a estos se les veía más sofisticados, Nick reconoció a un par de tipos, eran los encargados de las apuestas ilegales de la ciudad, tampoco le dio mayor importancia, denunciar a esa gente no era su trabajo aunque si tenía pensado pasarse por la comisaría a darle algo de información a un policía amigo suyo.  
  
Nick seguía caminando y mirando a su alrededor cuando de pronto vio a una pareja apoyados en una columna, estaban jugueteando y resultaba muy sensual. Nick no pude evitas en fijarse en la belleza que estaba mordisqueando la oreja del tío, estaba de espaldas pero eso era suficiente para que pudiese afirmar que era una preciosidad, piernas interminables, falda cortísima, morena..., pensó que tal vez ese tipo había tenido más suerte que él esa noche.  
  
Iba a entrar por la puerta que llevaba hasta la escena cuando algo le llamó la atención. La chica se había apartado el pelo de la cara y... era Sara!!  
  
--¿Qué hace ella aquí? Oh, Dios mío, ¡y con ese tío! Sara, Sara..... mírala que espabilada.... -pensó- te lo tenías bien escondidito, eh?  
  
Verla así le chocó, realmente no se lo esperaba, Sara es ese tipo de personas a las que nunca pensarías encontrarte en un sitio así, de esas que se sienten incomodas en lugares como ese y no saben relajarse, pero esa no era la impresión que Sara le estaba dando en ese momento, sin duda estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía con ese tío. Por cierto no tenía ni idea de quién era el hombre con el que estaba y no sabía porque razón el se estaba sintiendo .... sintiendo traicionado.... ¿no se suponía que tenían algo entre ambos? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo este tipo de sensaciones? Aunque no quería admitirlo aún, lo sabía muy bien. Se odió por pensar así, Sara es su amiga y debía alegrarse por ella y no maldecir al tipo con el que estaba.  
  
Se obligó a dejar de mirar y atravesó la puerta que le llevaba a su escena del crimen dejando a una Sara completamente diferente detrás de él.  
  
Se que es corto pero por favor no me juzguéis antes de leer la segunda parte 


	2. Tormenta

CAPÍTULO II. TORMENTA  
  
Para los chicos del CSI de las Vegas otro día había comenzado, aunque mejor dicho otra noche ya que este era su turno. Warrick y Nick caminaban por el pasillo para llegar hasta la sala donde cada noche se les asignaban los casos.  
  
-¡Como puedes decir eso! Gritó Nick a su colega.  
  
-Resígnate tío, han perdido. Ambos discutían sobre el partido de la noche anterior.  
  
-Vale, puede que perdieran, pero no me vas a negar que hicieron mucho mejor juego que los Lakers, ¿qué me dices del segundo tiempo? Dijo mientras entraban en la sala.  
  
-No me vengas con chorradas, para ver espectáculo tenemos a los Globers Troters, esto es un partido.  
  
-Como quieras pero tengo razón. Dijo en tono burlón.  
  
-Que más quisieras. Le rió mientras se sentaban en la mesa donde Catherine ya hacía rato que esperaba.  
  
-Hola Cath. Saludó Warrick.  
  
-Buenas noches. Dijo la mujer entre un bostezo.  
  
-¿Cómo está Lindsay? Se interesó Nick.  
  
-Pues actualmente está en esa etapa en la que la imagen lo es todo, parece ser que su colegio se ha vuelto un pase de modelos así que me ha tenido todo el día de compras. Se quejó medio recostada en la mesa.  
  
-Esto....¿Cómo está Lindsay? Repitió Nick, todos rieron.  
  
La risa cesó cuando Grissom, su superior, entró en la sala llevando unas carpetas en la mano y un obvio mal humor, Nick conocía la razón de este, era el quinto día que Sara llegaba tarde, por suerte eso no había afectado a su trabajo, lo seguía desempeñando con la pericia de siempre, por eso Grissom aún no había hablado con ella pero esta noche Nick tenía un presentimiento. Además ahora sabía que si llegaba tarde no era porque su coche se estropease, no le sonara el despertador o se encontrara mal, era porque tal y como había visto durante la noche anterior tenía otras "cosas" que hacer. La idea de Sara con aquel tío en el bar le volvió a pasar por la cabeza y le hizo darse cuenta que no era un hecho aislado en la nueva conducta de Sara, no le había dado ninguna importancia, pero ahora todo adquiría una nueva perspectiva para Nick. La Sara que él conocía había cambiado: ahora estaba mucho más relajada, el trabajo lo dejaba en el trabajo, ya no se quedaba en el laboratorio cuando todo el mundo se iba, su manera de vestir era diferente... y ahora que o pensaba, juraría haberla visto flirtear con un par de tipos en la cafetería, al decir verdad se la veía mucho mejor. Las palabras de Grissom le devolvieron a la realidad.  
  
-Veamos, Catherine, tú y Warrick vendréis conmigo a la N-16, un turismo se ha salido de la carretera, todos sus ocupantes presentaban heridas de bala en la sien. -Dicho esto les pasó el informe y comenzaron a ojearlo. -Nick, a ti te quiero en el Fastburger, al parecer han encontrado una mano dentro de uno de los camiones que les reparte la carne.  
  
-¿Habéis preguntado? Tal vez se trate de una nueva hamburguesa. Dijo Warrick intentando descargar la tensión del ambiente. Pero el comentario sólo consiguió hacer reír a las personas que se sentaban con él en la mesa.  
  
-Siento el retraso. Dijo Sara entrando con rapidez y sentándose en una de las sillas. Se quitó las gafas de Sol mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a sus compañeros a modo de saludo, algo que a Grissom no le afectó y omitió su presencia.  
  
-Nada más por ahora, al trabajo, mantenme informado. Dijo mirando a Nick.  
  
Todos se levantaron para empezar con sus casos, Sara también quería salir de la sala, para nada necesitaba quedarse a solas con Grissom, pero parece que sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas porqué antes de que pudiera huir Su superior la llamó.  
  
-Sara, a mi despacho. Le dijo en un tono seco mi entras pasaba por su lado, ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, se sentía como una colegiala siguiendo a su profesor porqué había hecho novillos. Grissom esperó a que hubiera entrado para cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Oye Grissom, lo siento, ya se que son muchas coincidencias juntas pero debes creerme no es mi intención llegar tarde, no volverá a suceder. -Sara prefirió hablar antes de que él dijera nada, sabia que de lo contrario no tendría oportunidad de defenderse.  
  
-De eso estoy seguro, espero que ....-Iba a empezar con una reprimenda bastante elevada de tono, pero conociendo a Sara sabía que eso no era lo que necesitaba, si se lo tomaba mal podía incluso hacer algo que después lamentarían todos, así que prefirió cambiar la manera de enfocar el problema.- Esta es la primera vez que muestras este tipo de faltas, de momento no tiene importancia, se que no llegas tarde porque si, pero no olvides que tienes obligaciones aquí y que requieren también la puntualidad, ¿entendido?  
  
-Por supuesto.- Gracias a Diós... Pensó Sara.  
  
-Muy bien, tu caso te espera en el Fastburger de la Av. Madix con Xester, También está Nick. Ella asintió y salió por la puerta dirección al parking.  
  
En poco más de veinte minutos ya estaba bajando del coche para reunirse con su compañero. Entró y se dirigió a la cocina, nada más dar el primer paso vio a el que parecía el encargado hablando con Nick. No pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que le sentaban esos tejanos, le hacían unas piernas...  
  
Las palabras de su compañero la hicieron recobrar la compostura.  
  
-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.... a Miss juergas nocturnas....- Dijo en tono burlón mientras empezaba a preparar los utensilios para recoger pruebas. -Pensaba que Grissom te habría recluido a trabajo de oficina durante una semana.-Dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
  
-Si ya, muy gracioso. Dijo mientras se le unía al trabajo, alto, un momento, ¿cómo la había llamado? - ¿Juergas nocturnas?,Dijo arqueando una ceja.  
  
-¿Qué tal se está por el Midtowm club?  
  
-¡Ah! Pues no está mal... Pero tú como sabes que yo...  
  
-Ayer estuve allí por un caso, por cierto te quedaba muy bien esa falda...- le dijo en tono malicioso.  
  
-Gracias, supongo, me invitaron unos amigos y... -No pudo acabar ya que Nick la interrumpió.  
  
-Sí, ya te vi con tu "amiguito", parece un tipo majo. No sabía por qué razón esa frase le había quedado en un tono que daba a entender que le molestaba.  
  
-¿Algún problema con él?-Dijo seriamente mientras dejaba una caja sobre una mesa.  
  
-Si no lo hay para ti para mi tampoco, sólo espero que sepas lo que te haces y con "quién" lo haces. Eso había ofendido mucho a Sara, creía que Nick era su amigo, ¿cómo podía decirle algo así?  
  
-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Nada, sólo que cuidado con dejarte llevar, porque sin control puedes acabar perdiéndote. Dijo sin mirarla.  
  
-Oye Nick, deja los rollos filosóficos, si quieres decirme algo hazlo de una vez y no te andes con rodeos. Realmente estaba enfadada.  
  
-No iba a decirte nada, pero ya veo que si no lo hago yo no tienes a nadie más que lo haga. Me alegra que ahora tengas tanto tiempo que puedas irte de fiesta cada noche, pero cuidado, porque sino estás acostumbrada puede acabar por afectarte, a de más ¿de qué conoces a ese tío? Seguro que ayer fue la primera vez que lo viste y la última, Sara, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua, hay tíos muy desesperados por ahí y...  
  
-¿Qué? -No iba a dejar que nadie la hablase así. -Creo que tú no eres quién para decirme nada, ya soy adulta, por si no te habías fijado. Y bueno, aunque no sea de tu incumbencia, "ese tío" es el hombre con el que estoy saliendo y... --Se le habían ocurrido un montón de cosas desagradables que decirle pero ahora no encontraba las palabras, la idea de pelearse con Nick, su amigo, le producía una sensación extraña en el corazón. Así que simplemente se calló, se dio la vuelta y siguió con el trabajo.-  
  
A Nick le extrañó que ella no dijera nada, después de todo lo que había dicho esperaba una discusión por todo lo alto, esperaba que ella también le dijera unas cuantas verdades de esas que duelen, pero no había sido así, el único que lo había hecho fue él, y que ella no hubiera dicho nada le hacia sentirse mal, ahora comenzaba a pensar que realmente se había pasado, él no sabía que aquel tío fuera su pareja, estaba seguro que la había herido, y eso no le gustaba nada, ver a Sara tan afectada y más si era por su culpa le producía un terrible dolor. Debía disculparse, pero no ahora, en este momento sus palabras no tendrían sentido, sería mejor esperar a mañana.  
  
Bueno, ya está por ahora, decirme que pensáis please y si debo seguir escribiendo o mejor me dedico al parchís. 


	3. Confesiones

AN: Hola a todos los que leéis este relato, ya tenéis la tercera parte, espero que os guste. Intentaré colgar la cuarta antes del miércoles pero no aseguro nada porque los Reyes vienen esta noche.... ;p.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y en especial a NarRYa, sin tus relatos no me hubiera animado nunca a publicar nada. Gracias también por tu ayuda a la hora de colgarlo en la web, sin tu resumen me hubiera vuelto loca!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
CAPÍTULO III- Confesiones  
  
Sara llegó a casa después del análisis de una escena del crimen más aburrido que pudiese recordar y eso no era normal en ella, su trabajo le encantaba y realizarlo era lo que más la estimulaba cuando se despertaba cada mañana deseaba que llegara la noche para poder llegar hasta el laboratorio, pero esta noche fue diferente, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, apartarse lo máximo posible del trabajo y tomarse una relajante ducha.  
  
Eso es lo que estaba haciendo ahora abría el grifo del agua caliente y echaba unas sales perfumadas. Mientras la bañera se iba llenando Sara se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a desatarse las botas y a quitarse la camiseta, realmente estaba muy cansada y no sólo le dolía el cuerpo por las pocas horas de sueño de los últimos días sino que el cansancio era más bien psíquico, se sentía desanimada y sin ganas de hacer nada y todo por culpa de Nicky, lo que le había dicho esta última noche le había dolido, estaba enfadada con él, ¿qué derecho tenía a hablarle así? Pensaba que eran amigos, pero los amigos no se hacen eso, los amigos se escuchan y se dan apoyo, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, apoyo, apoyo por parte de Nick, su Nick, pero tal y como habían dejado las cosas ese apoyo seguramente no iba a llegar. Le dolía la cabeza, por culpa de Nick pensó, todas y cada una de las palabras que le dijo le resonaban en su mente. Pero no podía reprocharle nada ella tampoco había sido honesta con él, le había mentido, no le había dicho que mantenía una relación con alguien, seguramente se había enfadado por eso porqué ella también se hubiera enfadado si él no le hubiera dicho que salía con alguien. Pero tampoco era como para tomárselo así, ella pensaba decírselo pero nunca encontraba el momento, ¿cómo se le dice a alguien que estás saliendo con otro sin venir a cuento? Nick nunca le había preguntado.  
  
¡Te odio!, pensó mientras se tiraba hacia atrás en la cama rendida. Ese pensamiento le hizo reír, por muy enfadada que estuviera con Nick nunca podría odiarle, Nick tenía algo que la hacía sentir bien, aunque estuvieran peleados.  
  
El timbre del teléfono la despertó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se incorporó para contestar.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Hola!! Sí, yo también me alegro de oírte, te he echado de menos. -Decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Mmm... ahora??-Dijo mirando el reloj, las 3 de la madrugada, quería dormir- No sé, estoy cansada tenía pensado quedarme en casa... La voz que provenía de la otra parte del teléfono no la dejó acabar.  
  
-Oye, escucha...cálmate, deja de chillar- Sara se apartó el auricular de la oreja sus ojos mostraban tristeza ante la actitud de él, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba- Quieres dejar de delirar!! Yo no quiero dejarte, eso lo has dicho tú... -Sara suspiró en símbolo de rendición- vale, espérame, estaré ahí en veinte minutos. Después de colgar el teléfono entró en el baño y cerró el agua, eso tendría que dejarlo para otro momento.  
  
Nick llegó al trabajo con intención de arreglar las cosas con Sara, realmente lo necesitaba, no podía pasar otra noche en vela comiéndose la cabeza por lo que había pasado, quería disculparse pero no sólo para quitarse esa mala sensación de encima sino también porqué no podía imaginarse su vida sin Sara a su lado. Tal vez por eso hoy estaba conduciendo al trabajo mucho antes de que empezase su turno, que triste, pensó. Dejó su chaqueta en la taquilla y se dirigió al laboratorio para acabar de analizar las pruebas del caso de la noche pasada, tal vez si mantenía la cabeza ocupada la espera de Sara no se le haría tan insoportable.  
  
Le sorprendió lo que vio cuando entró por la puerta del laboratorio. Sara ya estaba trabajando, por lo visto hoy había llegado antes de su hora, suspiró y entró en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de si sentándose al otro lado de la mesa frente a ella.  
  
-He acabado de procesar las huellas de la nevera, nada.- Dijo Sara refugiándose en el trabajo, no esperaba que Nick fuera a llegar tan temprano y aún no estaba preparada para enfrontarle.  
  
-Bien, acaba con las de la cocina y yo me encargo del análisis de ADN. -Nick, amigo, no vamos bien, pensó, si quieres arreglar las cosas no sigas por ese camino, vamos, ¡atrévete!. -Oye Sara, en cuanto a lo de ayer, yo... -esas palabras hicieron que Sara dejara de prestar atención a la pantalla del ordenador- lo siento, no tengo ningún derecho, realmente no pensaba lo que decía, no sé porqué me puse así, yo no.. perdóname... es sólo que... bueno... no sabía nada de él.. y lo vuestro... creo que no lo he encajado muy bien.... No quiero que pienses que... bueno ... que espero que no sigas mucho tiempo enfadada conmigo...y... Nick ya no sabía por donde seguir, se había hecho un lío, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza para decirle pero no le las expresaba con claridad y sabía porqué. Todo lo que quería confesarle a Sara guardaba relación con lo que sentía hacia ella y el miedo que tenía para decirle esas dos palabras que resumían todo lo que sentía.  
  
-Nicky, tranquilo, ya está- Dijo Sara intentando que se relajara, el chico se había puesto verdaderamente nervioso, hablaba muy deprisa casi sin respirar y no quería que se desmayara ahí en medio.  
  
-Me perdonas?-  
  
-Nick, no hay nada que perdonar- Dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas sonrisas que le hacían sentir como si nada pudiera irle mal con ella a su lado. -A ti, nunca. Dijo en un susurro muy sincero. Cambiando completamente de tono prosiguió más relajada. -Bueno y ahora pásame esas fotos de ahí o no acabaremos nunca.  
  
-Pues ahora que ya volvemos a estar bien...-dijo en un tono malicioso mientras le acercaba una carpeta -...quiero todos los detalles. -Sara le miró sin saber a qué se refería - No te hagas la despistada. Quiero nombre, edad, historia, desde cuando, cómo empezó, donde le conociste, hacia donde vais...  
  
-Oh vamos!! No esperarás que te vaya a contar todos y cada uno de los detalles de mi relación.  
  
-Bueno hay algunas cosas que ya he visto así que no hará falta que me las vuelvas a explicar. Dijo recordando el día que la vio besándose con su pareja en el bar.  
  
-¿Cómo?- En ese momento se dio cuenta a qué se refería Nick, la noche del bar.  
  
-Sí... Dijo a Sara volviendo a ver en su mente aquella escenita.  
  
-¡Oye! Quieres dejar de visualizarlo..!  
  
-Sí, sí... ya acabo... Dijo cerrando los ojos para darle a entender que se lo estaba imaginando.  
  
-Para!! Dijo riendo y dándole un toque en el hombro.  
  
-Oye!! Me has hecho daño. Bromeando, dijo él devolviéndoselo.  
  
-Ah. Dijo Sara con una cara de dolor cuando Nick le devolvió el golpe en el brazo.  
  
-Te he hecho daño? -No le había dado tan fuerte, así que pensaba que estaba haciendo comedia, pero al ver que iba en serio se preocupó.  
  
-No es nada, es que debo haber hecho algún mal gesto y tengo la muñeca agarrotada. Le contestó intentando mostrar una sonrisa quitándole importancia. Pero ella sabía lo que realmente había pasado y quién era el culpable de haberle torcido la muñeca.  
  
-Bueno, en ese caso ya puedes empezar a explicármelo todo.  
  
-Se llama Mark Cooper- le respondió Sara agradecida de haber cambiado rápido el tema restando importancia a su brazo.- y es uno de los abogados más importantes de la cadena de hoteles Smart de todo el país.  
  
-Así que sales con un jefazo, ¿eh?  
  
Siguieron toda la noche hablando, lo que primero se había iniciado como una conversación sobre ella había acabado convirtiéndose en algo más personal e íntimo entre ambos, tanto que cuando su jornada había acabado y con ella su caso, ninguno de los dos quería irse, el sentía que la pieza que faltaba en su vida se completaba cuando estaba a su lado y ella se sentía protegida y a salvo con él, sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño. Habían hecho mucho en una noche, habían empezado a construir los cimientos de tal vez una futura relación y si no de una bonita amistad. Pero ambos sabían que por el momento no era bueno hacer nada más, no debían precipitarse así que cada uno debía marcharse por su camino, aunque ambos deseasen lo contrario.  
  
Nick ya se dirigía por el pasillo para salir cuando vio a un hombre con pase de visitante en la solapa de la chaqueta. Ese hombre le sonaba mucho alto, abundante pelo moreno, fuerte... tal vez por eso se decidió a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda pero en su interior sabía que la verdadera razón era hacer tiempo para esperar a que Sara saliera.  
  
-Oiga, está perdido?  
  
-Eh... sí... bueno..no, se que estoy en el departamento de criminalística.. pero... busco a Sara Sidle.  
  
-Espere aquí, estará a.... -No pudo acabar la frase ya que Sara apareció por el pasillo y quedándose más sorprendida que él ante la presencia del hombre.  
  
-Mark!! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-He venido a buscarte para llevarte a cenar y poder disculparme por lo de ayer. Dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla, un gesto que la incomodó, algo que Nick notó, ¿porqué iba a sentirse incómoda con su novio? Tal vez sucediera algo entre ambos, además él quería disculparse, a parte de eso parecía un tipo normal, pero tenia claro que iba a vigilarlo de cerca. También se dio cuenta de que el hombre hablaba mucho, por lo visto le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz, , ahora les estaba explicando cuánto le había costado llegar hasta el edificio. -Hasta que este agente me ha dado una indicación clara, muchas gracias señor.... -Dijo extendiendo una mano.  
  
-Perdón, no os he presentado. Mark, él es Nick Stockes, mi compañero de trabajo. Nick, él es Mark.  
  
-Mucho gusto de conocerle, ya era hora de ver a alguien del trabajo de Sara, empezaba a pensar que todos ustedes eran producto de su imaginación!! Dijo algo que parecía ser una broma ya que se puso a reír.-Ahora si nos disculpa, han abierto el restaurante del plaza sólo para nosotros, no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un sitio decente para cenar a estas horas de la madrugada... Dicho esto pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sara y casi la arrastró hacia la salida.  
  
-Hasta mañana-.Dijo Nick a su compañera, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada que le imploraba perdón a gritos.  
  
Así acabó otro día para Nick, viendo como la chica que más quería en el mundo se alejaba de él.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, sigo esperando reviews para que me digáis si sigo por buen camino o me estoy flipando mucho. 


	4. Huracán

He arreglado lo del problema de ser vegetariana...  
  
AN: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero después de las vacaciones vuelvo a estar muy ocupada con el trabajo y los estudios, así que mi tiempo libre se reduce al mínimo, pero no os preocupéis, la historia está en mi cabeza, ya intentaré ir colgando algo, aunque sea corto, una vez a la semana.  
  
Muchas gracias a la gente que continua leyendo este relato, sobretodo a NarRYa y CSI: Nicky's girl  
  
AN2: Las referencias de este fanfic son completamente inventadas, es posible que a partir de ahora aparezcan alguna que otras palabras mal sonantes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO IV- Huracán  
  
Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada, Warrick y Nick podían sentirse más que orgullosos, habían cerrado un caso en un tiempo record, una sola noche. Una mujer había aparecido en su casa asesinada, a simple vista no había ninguna prueba que apuntase al criminal, si más bien no para los agentes uniformados, porque para los dos criminalistas fue tremendamente sencillo descubrir que el asesino había sido el marido, las pruebas lo decían por todas partes, no era ningún mérito resolver el caso. Sí, habían encontrado al culpable en menos de cuatro horas pero seguramente la policía habría dado con él sin precisar su ayuda, así que aunque tampoco dieran saltos de alegría estaban satisfechos por haber ayudado a encerrar tras las rejas a un tipo que maltrataba a su mujer, sobre todo Nick quien tenía un gran desprecio por los hombres que se aprovechan de sus mujeres de ese modo.  
  
Ahora estaban en la sala de descanso tomando un café, Nick sentado en una silla y Warrick en el sofá. Eran los únicos que habían acabado con su caso y no tenían nada más que hacer, bueno, realmente tenían montañas de papeleo que rellenar con respecto al caso pero eso era otra historia. No llevaban más de media hora cuando Sara entró en la habitación.  
  
-Hola chicos- dijo a sus compañeros entre un bostezo mientras se dirigía a la cafetera.  
  
-¿Qué hay?. Dijo Warrick mientras que Nick la saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza. -Chica -continuó- tienes un aspecto terrible.  
  
-Lo sé.- Sara se sentó en una silla e intentó recostarse en el respaldo mientras levantaba los brazos para estirarse y así desperezarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue intensificar el dolor que ya sentía en toda la espalda. Pero lo que más le dolía era el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior, el dolor y la tristeza fue lo que le provocó una mueca de amargura que rápidamente intentó disimular con otro bostezo. Se echó hacia delante para evitar que su espalda rozase con algo. -Es que llevo dos días sin dormir, además hoy he venido directamente después de acompañar todo el día a Mark en reuniones de trabajo. Además estoy en medio de un caso terrible, sólo tengo ganas de meterme en mi cama y dormir.  
  
-Mark? Quién es Mark? -. Dijo Warrick intrigado.  
  
-Su novio. Respondió rápidamente Nick.  
  
-Su qué?. Preguntó Warrik mirando a Nick, tal vez no había oído bien.  
  
-Mi no-vio. Contestó Sara pronunciando cada sílaba con lentitud.  
  
-¿A si? - Dijo mirándola, a lo que ella respondió con cara de "¿Tienes algún problema?".-Nada, que me alegro por ti-. Contestó a la defensiva.  
  
Estaba pensando, ¿qué os parece si hoy vamos a comer todos juntos?-.Nick había despertado de su estado hipnótico.- Eso si Mark dejan salir a nuestra Sara. Dijo mientras la miraba con cierto enfado en su voz.  
  
-Si no estuviera tremendamente cansada me enfadaría-. Dijo irónicamente. -No, en serio, hoy Mark me ha dado el día libre así que contad conmigo-. Los dos hombres se miraron horrorizados ante el comentario de su amiga, ella se dio cuenta y dijo. -Era una broma... De veras creíais que... ¡Oh vamos chicos!  
  
-Entonces, ¿Desayuno o comida?  
  
-Si no os importa comida, necesito dormir más de tres horas seguidas.  
  
-A comer. Tenemos que avisar a Cath y a Grissom.  
  
-¡Oh tío!. Se me olvidaba, no puedo venir, le prometí a Cath que la acompañaría al colegio de Linsay para ayudarle con lo del día de los oficios-. Aunque nunca hubiese dicho nada, Warrick era suficientemente listo como para interpretar las señales, sino no estaría en este trabajo. Cuando Nick hablaba de Sara no lo hacía como el mismo Warrick, y tampoco como cuando hablaba de sus muchos ligues, cuando se trataba de Sara todo cambiaba, todo lo que decía, por insignificante que fuese, era muy profundo. Sabía que Nick sentía algo por Sara, el qué? Eso aún no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que era mucho más que el compañerismo o la amistad. Nunca había intercedido entre ellos, confiaba que, con el tiempo, alguno de los dos se decidiera a hacer algo, pero por lo visto ahora Sara salía con alguien y parecía que Nick no iba a hacer nada, de modo que no le quedó más remedio que inventarse toda la historia del día de los oficios para que pudiesen estar solos, eso era lo máximo que podía hacer, el resto era cosa de ellos.  
  
-Sí, y Grissom tiene no se qué reunión de personal.  
  
-Es verdad, entonces mejor será que lo dejemos para otro día. Dijo Nick con tristeza.  
  
-No hombre!!-. . -No le hagas esto a la pobre Sara, se la ve que necesita descansar de la vida tan ajetreada que leva con Mark, llévala a comer, hazme caso, ya quedaremos todos otro día-. Acabó lanzando una mirada de complicidad a Nick para que dejara de protestar.  
  
-Genial, entonces nos vemos en Ernie's a las dos, ¿te parece bien?-. Dijo Sara mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Perfecto.  
  
-Me voy, haber si metiéndole prisa a Greg acaba antes-. Dejando su taza en la repisa.  
  
-Adiós! Gritó Warrick mientras salía por la puerta. Cuando se aseguró de que ya no le podía escuchar dijo a Nick.  
  
-Su novio?-. Nick respondió con una cara de "Que quieres que haga". -Por eso estaba tan rara estor días, por lo que parece ese tío la tiene bastante controlada, no sé, hay malas vibraciones en todo este asunto, estate atento- . Dijo en un tono serio. Nick asintió, Warrick había dicho todo lo que tenía él en la cabeza. Primero Sara se comportaba de un modo extraño, eso le preocupó; después conocía a "su novio" y no mejoró lo que ya sentía, ahora Sara volvía a ser "la de siempre" pero sin serlo, era como si estuviera siempre tensa. Tal vez exageraba mucho pero estaba claro que algo no iba bien, y pensaba descubrir qué era.  
  
-Hermano-. Dijo Warrick mientras se levantaba. -Me voy, ya he hecho el vago por hoy y tengo unos cuantos asuntillos que arreglar.  
  
-¿Eh?-. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había oído la mitad de las palabras de su compañero. -Vale, y no te olvides de decirle a Cath que desde ahora tenéis un día de los oficios.  
  
Warrick rió y salió a buscar a Cath. Nick sabía que toda esa historia era una farsa y aunque no le gustara que la gente le manejara de esa manera agradeció que Warrick lo hubiera hecho porque de lo contrario seguramente no hubiera tenido el valor suficiente como para hacerlo el mismo.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ambos estaba en Ernie's sentados en una mesa para dos al lado de una gran planta. Aunque No era un restaurante de etiqueta, más bien era un sitio decente donde comer comida rápida, estaba en el centro y todos los trabajadores de la zona comían allí, así que habían tenido que esperas veinticinco minutos para poder entrar. Ahora estaban esperando a que la camarera les trajera sus platos. Llevaban largo rato hablando animadamente, dormir le había sentado muy bien a Sara. Sobretodo hablaban de ellos, su infancia, familia, anécdotas...y aunque a Nick no le desagradara en absoluto, cualquier tema era bueno para hablar con ella, se odiaba por no tener agallas y abordar "el tema". Nick le estaba explicando una de las muchas novatadas que le tocó sufrir en su primer año en la universidad cuando una mujer con uniforme de Ernie's se acercó con sus platos.  
  
-El combinado número 4 para usted y la pasta para la señorita, que lo disfruten.  
  
-¿Qué hambre!-. Dijo Sara mientras se llevaba a la boca un tenedor bien aprovechado. Al momento sonó el móvil de Nick. -¡Oh vamos!, no me digas que no puedes pasar sin él!  
  
Aún y así contestó.  
  
-¿Sí? .... Hola!!... Pues ahora me pillas en un mal momento... Sí...Bueno lo dejamos para otro día... Perfecto.... Adiós.  
  
-Un hombre esclavizado a su teléfono...-No pudo acabar su reprimenda porque esta vez fue su móvil el que sonó, no pudo evitar avergonzarse ante ahora que las cosas habían cambiado.  
  
-Que decías... un hombre esclavizado....  
  
-Sí, puedes reírte, pero yo no contesto si no es verdaderamente importante.- Dicho eso miró el número de la pantalla. -Es Mark, tengo que coger-. A Nick le dio la impresión que a ella le hacía menos ganas de hablar con Mark que a él.  
  
-Hola... Sí... ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?... Sí, yo también te echo de menos...- Nick empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente incómodo, Sara lo notó y decidió no decir nada más y colgar cuanto antes. -Estoy comiendo... ¿Con quién quieres que esté?... ¿Esta noche?.. Yo no... pensaba que... Está bien... a qué hora llegas... entonces nos vemos allí... Yo también... Adiós. Colgó y se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras echaba un suspiro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-Este era el momento de introducir el tema- Sara- Dijo adoptando un semblante más serio.  
  
-No es nada, sólo que... esta noche no vendré a trabajar, Mark tiene pases para una fiesta y yo aún tengo unos días libres acumulados así que... Tengo que llamar a Grissom...  
  
-¿Por qué lo haces? -Ahora realmente empezaba a preocuparse en serio.  
  
-El qué.  
  
-Todo esto de Mark... No digo que dejes de salir con él pero... no le has dicho que estaba comiendo contigo... si en una relación acudes a la mentira será por algo.  
  
-Si salgo con él esta noche aunque no me apetezca es porqué para mantener una relación hay que hacer algunos sacrificios por el otro para que las cosas funcionen, Mark trabaja mucho y a veces... -lo que quería decir no era nada adecuado en ese momento, aún no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para confesarlo - no puedes esperar que todo sea perfecto pero te sacrificas, es así como funciona esto. Y no le he mentido, si no le he dicho que estaba comiendo contigo es porqué no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.  
  
-Como quieras, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, cualquier cosa que necesites... yo...  
  
-Nick por favor..ahora no necesito...-Podía sentir como las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar así que prefirió no seguir por ese camino.-Se te va a enfriar la comida.  
  
Eso fue lo último que dijeron sobre el tema, Nick no lo había planeado así, sólo quería aclarar las cosas con ella pero ahora todo era más complicado... se odiaba por no haber dicho nada más, Sara le necesitaba más que nunca, lo único que había conseguido con esa conversación fue preocuparse mucho más y un silencio incómodo. Siguieron comiendo sin intercambiar una sola palabra, estaban tan absorbidos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de que alguien les observaba sin perder detalle desde la barra.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, Sara había llegado al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta, un local en el centro. Después de dar el nombre de Mark entró sin problemas. La sala estaba abarrotada de gente, humo, luces y ruido; había una banda tocando y un bafle a cada metro. pensó, lo que necesitaba, no llevaba más de un minuto y la cabeza ya le empezaba a retumbar. No había visto a Mark así que seguramente no habría llegado, necesitaba refrescarse así que se dirigió a los lavabos.  
  
Cuando entró había una chica que ya salía, aunque la música no era tan fuerte como a fuera la seguía oyendo. Se reclino en el lavamanos y se llenó las manos de agua que después tiró sobre su cara. Repitió la acción varias veces y se volvió a incorporar para mirarse en el espejo. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Intentó decir con su mejor tono, pero él no contestó igual, estaba enfadado.  
  
-¿No me dices hola?- Iba a contestar pero él no la dejó -Bueno tampoco me sorprende, después de todo l oque me haces... Pensaba que teníamos algo o que podíamos llegar a tenerlo, creí que eras diferente pero ya veo que eres como todas-. Mientras hablaba iba elevando el tono y se acercaba hacia ella, Sara se intentaba alejar, así que poco a poco retrocedía por el pasillo del lavabo.-Me has mentido y me has dejado en ridículo!!-. Ahora estaba más que furioso.  
  
-Por favor, para.  
  
-y NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARLO!!! Os han visto a los dos, juntos, comiendo, ¡Dios! Sabias perfectamente que ha ese sitio van todos mis amigos, como te has atrevido a hacerme esto?? ¡¿A ponerme en evidencia?!  
  
-Por favor, me estás asustando, para.  
  
-Y encima aún te has atrevido a mentirme y me has dicho que comías sola, ¿en algún momento te has llegado a creer que no me iba a enterar?  
  
-Por favor no...  
  
-¿Pensabas que como no estaba en la ciudad podías hacer lo que quisieras? ¿Te crees que soy gilipollas? Dime, lo pensabas?  
  
-Por...  
  
-¡¿Por favor no que, Sara?! ¿¿Qué no te enseñe a no volver a joder a ningún hombre?? ¿Y quién lo hará sino, eh? ¿Ese mariquita amigo tuyo? -Sara estaba aterrada, sólo estaba a dos pasos de la pared, no podía ni hablar- ¡¡Venga dime!! -Silencio.- Ya veo, haber si no tienes nada que decir cuando acabe contigo.  
  
-¡No, por favor!! -No pudo taparse la cara a tiempo cuando recibió el primero y para el segundo...  
  
LA OSCURIDAD 


	5. Paz entre guerras

A/N: Se que a mí eso de "más vale tarde que nunca" no me salva... xo bueno... más vale tarde que nunca....no? ;p. En este capítulo he utilizado algunos personajes de la serie "Urgencias" (una de mis favoritas), si alguien la sigue sabrá de qué hablo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
CAPÍTULO V. Paz entre guerras  
  
Nick entraba por la puerta del departamento por primera vez aquella noche. Hacía cinco horas, antes de empezar su turno, ya había recibido una llamada de Grissom anunciándole que le esperaba un doble homicidio en un callejón detrás del Diamond Casino, así que en vez de seguir recto por Penny's Boulevard, giró a la derecha por Howan Drive. Al llegar la policía aún estaba acordonando la zona y Brass hablaba con algunos civiles, seguramente testigos. Warrick estaba junto a su coche sacando el material del maletero. Caminó lentamente hacia él, ese breve intervalo de tiempo era el que necesitaba, o más bien el único del que disponía, para despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos que le atormentaban des de hacía varios días, esa sensación que le despertaba en mitad de sus sueños, la sensación de que algo iba mal. Ahora era necesario alejar de su cabeza todos esos fantasmas, ahora era el momento de trabajar. Pero todo esto no iba a desaparecer, y tampoco lo quería, sabía que en cuanto volviese a entrar en su coche para volver a casa todas esas cuestiones volverían a rondar en sus adentros. Aspiró antes de romper la pequeña distancia que le separaba de su compañero.  
  
-Hey! Le dijo en un tono que rozaba la sequedad.  
  
-Hola-. Nick se inclinó en el maletero y cogió una maleta, Warrick le conocía bien, Nick era un hablador y si ya no estaba contándole cualquier cosa no iba a hacerlo en el resto de la noche. Sabía que si no le decía nada era porque algo le estaba pasando, también sabía que no era el momento de decir nada, era mejor callarse, así que entro en la materia que les tocaba, su caso, así que siguió diciendo. – Dos víctimas, una es Tiffany Hicks, gerente en el Boulevard Hillshire , dos disparos en el pecho. El segundo, Pablo Álvarez, traficante; un disparo, de oreja a oreja. Esto último se lo había dicho mientras caminaban hacia los cuerpos, nada más cruzar el cordón policial Brass se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Chicos, acaban de encontrar lo que parece el arma del crimen, y esos dos de allí-. Dijo señalando a dos chicos habituales en la zona, los mismos con los que estaba hablando antes. –testigos oculares, y lo mejor, han hecho una identificación, eso sí, algo dudosa, del asesino.  
  
-¿Otro caso ya acabado? Hermano, esta no es nuestra semana. Dijo Warrick, l oque sólo consiguió arrancar una sonrisa a su compañero.  
  
-Bueno, aquí ya no hago nada, me voy a buscar a nuestro sospechoso. Brass empezó a alejarse mientras los dos hombres empezaban a trabajar.  
  
********************************************  
  
Tendría que haber llegado al laboratorio hacía una hora, pero nada m´s acabar en el callejón le habían pedido que pasara por la casa del sospechoso donde le habían encontrado muerto. Nada más ver la escena ya intuyó que se trataba de un suicidio, pero a él no le pagaban por hacer suposiciones, así que recogió las pruebas para analizarlas.  
  
Esa noche realmente se había cansado y aún no había acabado, Nick sólo quería volver a casa...  
  
-Ei, Nick, cómo te ha ido. Dijo Cath a su amigo cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo.  
  
-Ya sabes, lo de siempre-. Dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar. –Grisso mestá en su despacho? Quería enseñarle...  
  
-Grissom?!-. Le interrumpió. –Pues buena suerte . Dijo sarcásticamente mientras él arqueaba una ceja no sabiendo lo que quería decir.  
  
-Sara ha dicho que esta noche no venía a trabajar, está que echa chispas.  
  
-Gracias por el aviso. Al escuchar eso todos los sentimientos que había dejado a un lado volvieron a surgir y se sintió aún peor.  
  
-De nada-. Dijo bostezando. –Yo me voy a casa. Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.  
  
-Buenas noches. Se despidió él, también quería irse a casa.  
  
Después de la advertencia de Cath prefirió dirigirse directamente al laboratorio donde esperaba encontrarse a Warrick. Y así fue, su amigo estaba sentado al lado del ordenador, mirando la pantalla.  
  
-Hola, que me has traído? Dijo a Nick percatándose de su presencia.  
  
-Las pruebas de casa del sospechoso, aunque creo que está a punto de convertirse en nuestro asesino.  
  
Dejó la chaqueta en la mesa y se arremangó para empezar a trabajar, se sentó delante del microscopio cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, al recordar a todo lo que le habían llevado anteriores llamadas aquella noche sacó el teléfono y respondió rogando a Dios que sólo fuera alguien que se hubiera equivocado, pero la realidad estaba mucho más lejos de sus deseos.  
  
-Si? Dijo frotándose los ojos con la ora mano. Al otro lado de la línea sólo se oía una respiración lenta y entrecortada.  
  
-Hay alguien? Estaba a punto de colgar una escuchó una voz que deseó no haber oído nunca.  
  
-Nicky...Dijo la voz.  
  
-Sara?-. Después sólo entendió un par de sosas más porque Sara empezó a hablar entre susurros y lágrimas, por suerte de entre lo poco que entendió estaba el nombre de un hotel o algo parecido. –Vale tranquila, voy para allá-. Colgó el teléfono y se anticipó a la pregunta de su amigo. –Era Sara, no se lo que le pasa pero tengo que salir a buscarla, si Grissom pregunta...  
  
-Tranquilo, yo me encargo de eso.  
  
Nick asintió y cogiendo su chaqueta salió disparado hacia el parking para coger su coche y dirigirse a la Cube room.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada ya sabía que iba a encontrar mucha vigilancia, ni más ni menos que dos gorilas del tamaño de armarios roperos estaban a lado y lado de la puerta y delante de ellos un hombre trajeado con buena presencia sujetaba una carpeta negra, seguramente donde se encontraban los nombres de los invitados, iba a ser difícil entrar.  
  
Nick ya había pensado en esa posibilidad nada más entrar al coche así que había tenido tiempo de plantearse todas las maneras posibles de que le dejaran pasar. Había pensado en una orden judicial pero no tenía tanto tiempo, después pensó que tal vez sería suficiente con ejercer la fuerza que le otorgaba su trabajo pero dudaba que eso les diera algún motivo para dejarle entrar, conocía ese tipo de sitios y si ni el mismísimo gobernador de Las Vegas podía entrar sin invitación, un policía tenía menos posibilidades, en estos sitios, si no conoces a la gente adecuada no tienes nada qué hacer.  
  
Pero, alto, Nick conocía a alguien, alguien con influencias, conocía a Mark, estaba seguro que si daba su nombre, decía que iba con él y jugaba un buen papel, le dejarían pasar, eso sí, debía recordar su apellido.  
  
Bajó del coche y suspiró profundamente, se dirigió con decisión a la puerta pasando de largo toda la cola de gente que esperaba, intentó entrar directamente pero los dos corpulentos hombres le barraron el paso, y el hombre de la lista le habló.  
  
-Disculpe, pero se necesita invitación. Dijo en un tono superior. Nick se preparó para responderle a la altura.  
  
-¿Cómo? Creo que yo no necesito ningún tipo de invitación, me están esperando, ahora, si me permiten. Esto último lo dijo mirando a los dos hombres.  
  
- Lo dudo, ahora si me hace el favor de marcharse sin armar jaleo.... No pudo acabar la frase porqué un Nick rabioso le interrumpió.  
  
- ¿No sabes quién soy? Joder, hoy en día contratan a cualquiera. Mira, llevo un día de perros, de un lado al otro, un poco más y envío a todos nuestros inversores a la banca rota, así que lo que ahora necesito son un par de copas, tal vez meterme algo y tirarme a alguna tía. Así que lo último que necesito es a un Don nadie como tú que no sabe ni hacer su trabajo y que me diga que no puedo pasar-. El hombre miraba en la lista buscando nerviosamente.- Eso, busca en tú listita, ¿ves a algún Mark Cooper?-. Cooper, ese era el apellido!!, Gracias!!.- Soy su primo Relley-. El hombre seguía buscando en la lista. -¿No sabes leer?  
  
El hombre se había rendido, hizo un gesto a los dos gorilas y estos se apartaron para dejar pasar al hombre. Nick avanzó triunfador, pero antes de alejarse de ellos añadió.  
  
-Por cierto, estás despedido. Ese comentario le pareció la mejor manera de acabar la conversación y que realmente le creyeran.  
  
Nick subió con rapidez las escaleras que llevaban al ático donde se celebraba la fiesta. Antes de abrir la puerta que daba a la sala ya había podido oir la música, al entrar vio el ambiente, Sara no había podido llamarle desde ahí, había demasiado ruido, y cuando hablaron por teléfono la escuchó perfectamente. Aun así, echó un vistazo por el alrededor, ni rastro. Pensó que tal vez había otras salas, así que se acercó a una de las barras y se lo preguntó a una de las camareras. Esta le confirmó que efectivamente había otras habitaciones, pero que esta noche estaban cerradas y era imposible que alguien pudiese estar en ellas. Antes de empezar a desesperarse, se le ocurrió mirar en los lavabos.  
  
No le fue difícil encontrarlos, después de que saliera una chica entró sin vacilar, le daba igual que estuviera lleno de mujeres y le chillaran de todo, tenía que encontrarla. Por suerte no había nadie, al menos no a la vista. A mano derecha había un gran espejo y delante de él un largo pasillo, al final del cual se veía una ventana abierta, con puertas a lado y lado. Caminó lentamente por él, algunas puertas estaban abiertas y las que estaban cerradas las iba abriendo poco a poco.  
  
-¡¡Sara!?? Chilló su nombre en acto de desesperación, lo cierto es que no esperaba recibir respuesta, pero para su sorpresa si la obtuvo.  
  
-¿Nick? Dijo una débil voz que provenía del final del pasillo. Sin dudarlo Nick caminó hacia los últimos lavabos. Sabía que era ella, se alegraba de haberla podido encontrar al fin, alegría que desapareció en cuestión de segundos.  
  
-Sara, ¿qué te...-. Se quedó sin habla cuando al abrir la puerta vio a su compañera sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared. Se agarraba el costado con un brazo, tenía moratones en las piernas, la cara... no era cara, era sangre seca y reciente, distinguía alguna herida pero estaba seguro que había muchas más, le habían dado una paliza. Pero el corazón se le partió aun más cuando al abrir la puerta ella le miró a los ojos, aunque los tenía hinchados por los golpes o por las lágrimas pudo leer en ellos el pánico y el dolor que su amiga sentía. –Qué te han hecho?  
  
Rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado y intentó pasar un brazo por sus hombros pero le retrajo cuando ella se quejó.  
  
-Sara, ¿Quién ha sido?!-. Ella no decía nada, así que volvió a insistir. –Sara, ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Ha sido él Sara?-. Cada vez estaba más alterada y no le salía la voz . -¿Mark? ¿Ha sido Mark? Siguió insistiendo, cuando ella oyó su nombre no pudo reprimirlo más tiempo y lloró mientras asentía con fuerzas.  
  
-Shh... tranquila.. no pasa nada... tranquila... respira...- decía intentando calmarla.- Ahora tengo que llevarte al hospital, ¿podrás levantarte?  
  
Lo intentó pero necesitó la ayuda de Nick para lograr ponerse en pie. Apoyada en él caminaron hasta el coche de él, se sentó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y condujeron en silencio hasta el hospital.  
  
*****************************************  
  
En menos de veinte minutos llegaron al hospital Las Vegas Memorial. Entraron por una puerta que daba acceso a la sala de urgencias, Nick dejó a Sara sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, justo delante de la recepción mientras él iba a buscar un médico.  
  
-Hola-. La recepcionista, una mujer joven morena y vestida algo estrafalaria, no contestaba, seguía absorta en la lectura de una revista mientras se comía un chupa-chup. –Oiga!!-. Dijo Nick en un tono más elevado, lo que hizo reaccionar a la mujer, quién únicamente le miró. –Mi amiga...  
  
-Primero rellene esto y ya le llamarán. Dijo mientras le extendía un formulario.  
  
-Estamos en urgencias.  
  
-No me diga-. Dijo sin tan solo mirarle. Veía al día a demasiada gente impaciente como aquel hombre, todos resultaban ser unos farsantes, por qué iba a hacer caso a este?.  
  
-Mire, a mi amiga...Nick estaba muy furioso, a punto de hacer uso de su fuerza. Lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en discusión llamó la atención de un doctor que se acercó hasta ellos.  
  
-Soy el Dr. Carter, hay algún problema? Quiso saber.  
  
-No es nada, otro más que no quiere esperar. Dijo la mujer en tono despectivo.  
  
-Oiga, creo que alguien debería ver a...  
  
-Qué le pasa a su amiga? El hombre había escuchado todo lo sucedido des de que la pareja llegó.  
  
-La han atacado, su novio-. Al oír eso el doctor miró hacia la sala de espera. No tardó en encontrar a la joven, su cara amoratada resaltaba entre las demás.  
  
-Randy-. Dijo a la recepcionista. –Que pasen al box 3-. Se dirigió a Nick. –Esperen allí, alguien vendrá enseguida.  
  
-Gracias-. Dicho eso se fue a buscar a Sara.  
  
******************************** Sara se había sentado en la cama , callado, no había dicho mucho des de que la encontró. Nick estaba de pie, junto a la pared, cuando su móvil sonó, miró en la pantalla, era Grissom.  
  
-Es Grissom. Dijo a su amiga, ella no le dijo nada, le miró y sus ojos fueron suficientes. Nick colgó y al instante entró una mujer con bata blanca.  
  
-Hola, soy la Dra. Luis.  
  
-Nick Stockes. Mientras le extendía la mano  
  
-Usted debe ser Sara. Ella asintió.  
  
-Bien, ahora necesitaría que me contase lo que pasó . Sara empezó a hablar mirando al suelo, la doctora estaba delante de ella mientras que Nick se quedó detrás de Sara, al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
-Había quedado con Mark-. La doctora miró por encima de Sara. Nick, que entendió lo que quería preguntarle, le dijo muy flojo su novio.- Estaba en el baño, el también entró, empezó a chillarme decía que le había mentido. Entonces me golpeó, pero esta vez fue distinto. La doctora retuvo las palabras esta vez y preguntó:  
  
-¿Ya la había pegado antes? Sara únicamente asintió tímidamente. Nick no pudo evitar una mueca de ira, en ese momento recordó, esto ya había pasado antes, había tenido las pruebas delante de sus narices y no había debido leerlas, se odiaba por eso, si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención seguramente esto no habría sucedido. Pero su ira no era ni la mitad de grande que una vez después de oír la siguiente pregunta de la doctora, l oque ella había planteado ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero sabía que cabía la posibilidad.  
  
-La agredió...sexualmente? Dijo intentando hacerlo con tacto.  
  
-No, él me tiró al suelo y continuó ... creo que me quedé inconsciente. La doctora levantó la vista de su informe.  
  
-Inconsciente? Está segura?  
  
-No lo se.. no recuerdo mucho...  
  
-Está bien, no pasa nada, pero para estar seguras le haremos un test de agresión sexual, de acuerdo?-. Sara asintió. –Voy a buscar a una enfermera, en seguida vuelvo.  
  
Nick estaba muy furioso, muy furioso con alguien, sólo pensaba en ir en su busca y...aspiró y se calmó, ese no era el momento, Sara le necesitaba. Se acercó a ella, estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, encogida en si misma. Estaba seguro que ni se había dado cuenda de que la tenía delante, así que con mucho cuidado estiró el brazo y apoyó la mano en su hombro, en ese contacto noyó como ella se estremecía y se retraía, el contacto con él le había incomodado, rápidamente retrajo el brazo.  
  
-Sara, ha vuelto a llamar Grissom, no he contestado pero sabes que seguirá insistiendo, si te parece bien iré a llamarle-. Siguió callado esperando una respuesta, pero no parecía que fuera a llegar a sí que insistió. –Sara- . Acercándose más.- te parece bien?  
  
Ella únicamente asintió con la cabeza, en ese instante la Dra. Luis entró en la habitación seguida de otra mujer, esta más esbelta y con una melena más larga que su compañera, por la bata que llevaba, de color rosa, la identificaba como a una enfermera, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con cajas.  
  
-Hola Sara, soy Abby. Dijo la mujer con una voz tranquila.  
  
-Si te parece vamos a empezar- Abby se acercó a las cortinas y se dispuso a correrlas para empezar con la revisión. –Si no le importa esperar fuera-. Señalándole unas sillas en el pasillo. –le avisaré cuando acabemos.  
  
-Claro. Dijo levantándose de la cama de al lado y antes de cerrarse la puerta vio como la enfermera acababa de pasar la cortina verde.  
  
Nick se sentó en una de aquellas incómodas sillas de plástico con el cuerpo con el cuerpo echado hacia delante, y con la cabeza entre las manos esperó las dos horas más largas de toda su vida hasta que la doctora volvió a salir.  
  
-Señor. Al instante Nick se levantó.  
  
-Cómo está?-. Rezó para oír buenas noticias. La doctora encendió una pantalla y colgó unas radiografías.  
  
-Como ve, tiene seis costillas fisuradas,-. Dijo mientras le marcaba la zona con el dedo. - la huella típica de un pisotón, rotura de radio, labio superior fracturado, ojo morado y múltiples contusiones y cortes en abdomen y espalda pero sobre todo en la cara, estamos esperando los resultados del TAC y también hemos encontrado varias fracturas anteriores. La doctora dejó de hablar cuando vio que su interlocutor miraba fijamente la radiografía, pero estaba más allá de ella. A Nick le retumbaba en la cabeza todo l oque le acababa de decir la doctora, pero sobre todo lo último, y todo porque no había sido capaz de leer las pruebas de la escena. Despertó de su trance cuando sintió una mano en su brazo.  
  
-Está bien? Dijo mirándole.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Si quiere puede entrar, la enfermera sólo está acabando de recoger las pruebas. En ese momento Nick recordó la segunda parte de su gran preocupación de aquella noche, y sin querer saberlo se atrevió a peguntar.  
  
-Y en cuanto a....Sin saber porque su voz cesó, pero la doctora supo a qué se refería.  
  
-Tranquilo, ha dado negativo. Dicho eso se alejó y Nick entró en la habitación.  
  
**************************  
  
Sara estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada en una gran almohada con las rodillas dobladas, llevaba una bata blanca de hospital, las manchas de sangre habían desaparecido, sin ellas ahora podía ver mejor los golpes. La enfermera aún estaba a su lado, le acababa de colocar el yeso.  
  
-Deja la mano en alto hasta que se seque-. Giró para coger una bandeja con algunos aparatos y algunas bolsas y antes de salir se dirigió a ella y añadió. –Ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con la policía, no creo que tarden mucho en venir, de lo contrario ya le avisaremos. Esto último lo dijo junto a la puerta y un segundo después ya estaba fuera.  
  
Nick avanzó y se sentó en el reposa-brazos de la silla. Todo el plan que había montado en su cabeza en tan solo un segundo para hablar con Sara no fue necesario, ella habló primero.  
  
-Has hablado con Grissom?  
  
-Sí, le he llamado-. Sara asintió. –Nada más oírlo dijo que vendría en seguida-. Ella se desmoralizó. –No me pongas esa cara, le he dicho que estabas dormida y que pronto volverías a casa... así que tranquila, esta noche n ole verás.  
  
-Bien. Dijo mientras se miraba el brazo.  
  
-Más vale que me guardes un sitio en esa escayola para que te pueda firmar.  
  
-Sí... ves preparando el boli...-. Dijo irónicamente. –Oye, creo que hay una máquina de cafés ahí fuera, podrías traerme uno...  
  
-Con leche y sin azúcar?-. Dijo mientras se levantaba, no era necesario que esperase a la respuesta, ya la sabía.  
  
-Sí. Dijo algo sorprendida de la respuesta de él, aunque no sabía por qué, pero no era porque en ese momento hubiese sabido lo que tomaba sino porque se había dado cuenta que siempre sabía lo que tomaba, Marc no sabía ni que era vegetariana.  
  
Nada más salir Nick de la sala oyó como sonaba el teléfono de la habitación, pensó en cogerlo él paro al instante dejó de sonar así que supuso que ya lo había hecho ella.  
  
***********************************  
  
En no más de diez minutos Nick volvía a entrar por la puerta de la habitación de su amiga llevando dos tazas en la mano.  
  
-Siento haber tardado pero el café de la máquina es peor que el del despacho así que he ido hasta la cafetería...-. Iba a seguir diciendo que ese café no tenía mejor pinta pero dejó el comentario en el aire cuando notó que el rostro de su amiga reflejaba ira. –Sara qué pasa?  
  
-Acabo de hablar con la policía.  
  
-Qué prisa se han dado. Dijo algo asombrado, aunque le sorprendió que no se hubieran presentado en persona.  
  
-Para lo que ha servido... Dijo sarcástica.  
  
-No digas eso, estas cosas llevan su tiempo, tendrán que hablar con las dos partes, cotejar las versiones y después...  
  
-Y después qué, Nick?! -. Le interrumpió su amiga. –Después no va a pasar nada, eso es lo qué va a pasar, nada! Mark es uno de los abogados más importantes de la ciudad, y según los agentes esta es su primera denuncia de agresión, no van a hacer nada, caso cerrado.  
  
-Sara... esto no quedará así.. algo hare....  
  
-Baja de las nubes, Nick! Esto es la realidad-. En estos momentos Sara no necesitaba que le dijesen que todo se iba a arreglar, no quería hacerse ilusiones porque sabía que no podrían hacer nada contra él. –Nick, vete, por favor, ahora quiero estar sola. Dijo mirándolo por última vez aquella noche.  
  
Nick la miró, sabía que en ese momento nada de lo que dijese la haría cambiar de parecer, tampoco quería darle esperanzas porque sabía que posiblemente la justicia no haría mucho más por ellos, así que salió de la habitación, salió del hospital, entró en su coche y arrancó con furia hacia el centro, que la justicia no fuese a hacer nada no quería decir que el se fuera a quedar de brazos cruzados.  
  
*************************************+  
  
Bueno, ya está el cap. V ya sabéis que de aquí a que publique el VI.... 


End file.
